


And He Wipes Away Someone Else's Kiss Marks

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, Sex Mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: “Do you… Do you love him? Alexander?” Whispered Lafayette, his tone of voice a facade of strength, like steady castle walls protecting cobblestone that had long ago turned to dust. Fire had been set, and now all that was left, instead of flame, was a desolate, empty landscape that had once held so much life.





	And He Wipes Away Someone Else's Kiss Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is @jamisahivemind from tumblr! Make sure to comment, kudos, and hang out with me over on the hellsite!

“George, darling?” Lafayette asked quietly, setting his book aside and looking up at his husband. “May I ask you something?”

“Anything, Gil,” George answered, folding back the pages of his document and taking off his glasses to clean the lenses, the cloth of his shirt leaving smudged lines on the glass. 

“Do you… Do you love him? Alexander?” Whispered Lafayette, his tone of voice a facade of strength, like steady castle walls protecting cobblestone that had long ago turned to dust. Fire had been set, and now all that was left, instead of flame, was a desolate, empty landscape that had once held so much life. 

Furrowing his brow, George set his glasses down on the coffee table and sat up straighter, his back no longer leaning against the smooth leather of their couch. “I… Of course I do, Gil- he’s like family to me-”

“Family that you fuck,” Lafayette interrupted, turning his gaze upwards to stare the man in front of him directly in the eyes. Much to George’s surprise, it was not a squinted glance of spite, striking fear into his heart like ice stabbing chills down his spine. Instead, Lafayette’s eyes were wide, glassy and seemingly a silent plea for him to be wrong, that his accusations held no weight, that he would be proven incorrect and they could reconcile with cuddles next to the fireplace and steaming mugs of hot cocoa. “I found a bottle of lube in your car, George.”

“Laffy Taffy, that’s not a sign that I would do something like cheat on you,” George explained, leaning forward and attempting to brush a stray curl out of Lafayette’s eyes, frowning when his husband flinched away, eyes only becoming even moreso wet with unshed tears. “I kept that there in case you wanted to-”

“It was half empty, George,” Lafayette spat, cutting him off once more and shoving him away, feeling a stinging pain in his heart. It was as though the honey-sweet affection of only days ago had somehow been hunted down by bees that decided he was worthy of attack. “But your texts were definitely full. The… The pictures were very explicit… I hadn’t known you were such a deviant that you’d go so far as to, how did you put it, ‘give your darling Alexander a bit of fun after the meeting, if he stayed in the conference room afterwards’? Your darling Alexander… You know, not so long ago, I was your darling Gilbert. Tell me, when did you start thinking I was interchangeable with your… your… your whore?!”

“Alexander is not a whore!” George shouted, standing up and grimacing as soon as he heard the words he’d spoken. The soundwaves echoed through their apartment, bouncing off their wedding photos and family portraits, perhaps even finding their way to the picture of their son’s first day of school, which had only been framed a few weeks ago. “I-I mean…. Lafayette, I can- I can explain, I swear, just give me a chance…”

“You don’t deserve a chance,” Lafayette murmured, rubbing his eyes in effort to prevent the tears in his eyes from spilling over and trailing down his cheeks like waterfalls from a broken dam of broken trust and shattered promises. “You fucked him, and in the process, you fucked up everything we’ve built up over the years.”

“I know I fucked up,” George admitted, biting his lower lip in fear and dropping to his knees, staring up at Lafayette with wide, terrified eyes at the thoughts racing through his head like running water. Every time his managed to grasp one, it slipped out of his grasp and flowed down, far out of his reach, quickly being replaced by one that was far too similar but undeniably different. “I know that I ruined everything, and fuck, I don’t deserve you, I never did. But I love you, and I know that you used to love me. And if you used to love me, maybe there’s a little bit of that love left in your heart, and you could manage to look inside your heart and find it again, if only to tell me that you need time to think things over. Please, Gilbert… I love you, and I made a mistake…”

“You didn’t make a mistake, George,” Whispered Lafayette, turning his gaze away from the desperate man in front of him. “You are one of the smartest, cleverest men I’ve ever met, and I used to love it, but now I think it’s a damn shame how much our son takes after you.”

“I never meant for it to be like this, Gil, I never meant to hurt you,” George pleaded, doing his best to ignore the warm sting of tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “I was drunk, and I missed you, and that time I slept with him was the worst decision I’ve ever made because it’s a decision that hurt you…”

“I’m not an idiot, George. I know that it’s been more than once… I know that you’ve been fucking him for… for months…” He breathed, the words coming out struggled, as if they were twisting through the air and wrapping around his throat to strangle him. “I know you’ve been having an affair for six months… And I’m going to ask you again… Do you love him?”

George reached up and grasped Lafayette’s hand tightly, squeezing it and not making any effort to wipe away the tears that struck down his cheeks like comets on the night sky. “What kind of question is that, Gilbert? You and I have been married for six years-”

“Seven,” Lafayette corrected him, returning his gaze to the man below him and pulling his hand away as if George’s touch had burned his skin. “Seven years. Our anniversary was on Tuesday… And you forgot. But you didn’t forget your six month anniversary with your slut, now did you?”

“He’s not a goddamned slut!” George screamed, standing up once more, his heart beating so loudly and quickly that he could barely hear the rustling of their couch as Lafayette stood up, staring him in the eyes.

“You’re right,” Lafayette whispered, grabbing his car keys and walking over to the front door, opening it, walking through, and turning back just enough to be sure that George heard him. “Alexander’s not a slut- you are.”

And with the simple motion his hands, Lafayette tugged off his wedding band and dropped it, slamming the front door behind him as he left the building that he had once considered home.


End file.
